


Social Services Mandated Blog

by Quill18



Series: Tikkun Olam Scraps [5]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Biopunk, Biotechnology, Cybernetics, Gen, Genosha, Transigen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 18:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19481971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quill18/pseuds/Quill18
Summary: Eel, a survivor of Transigen is currently trapped in Genosha due to the country's overprotective youth services when it comes to unaccompanied minors. (Zir 18 year old dysfunctional lab-brother Daken definitely doesn't count as a guardian). Eel is mandated by zir case worker to keep a blog for mental health reasons.---X-posted to my rp blog.





	1. Entry 1

**Author's Note:**

> Original post: https://retrofittedfishmachine.tumblr.com/post/185890498041/day-1 
> 
> This is x-posted from my rp blog, takes place in the same world as my Genoshan Podfic.
> 
> Features characters and concepts from the Tikkun Olam Scraps: https://archiveofourown.org/series/872706

Let’s see if I can write here without tumblr eating my fishy ass alive… Bova (that’s my social worker) is having me write here. Says me journaling is healthy instead of keeping it inside my rekt body all the time…meh. This holographic screen that Amp gave me is pretty cool…I can write just by linking it up to my neurojack and just think…

Genosha’s pretty scary. Too many humans, too many mutants. Got placed on the coastal district, supposed to meet my new foster mom tomorrow…

feh, who the fuck needs parents when a lab made you? daken having a dad didn’t go too well for him…

didn’t even ask to be here. got stuck here since the patrols think an underage mutant, an emancipated one sailing shouldn’t be happening. too bad daken and i were out of supplies and needed to reload in Genosha, not a lot of mutant-friendly ports, let me tell you

fuck me, stuck here until I can get a lawyer or Amp or the docs to clear me, fuuuuck meeeeeee


	2. Entry 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Eel rants on why ze refuses to get new legs grown despite Genosha's advanced medical tech.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original post: https://retrofittedfishmachine.tumblr.com/post/186011829221/entry-2

Okay Bova, stop getting on my ass. I’ll explain in writing so I don’t flip out on you.

The cow asked me why I don’t want Genosha Medical Services to grow me a nice pair of legs. (She is a literal anthropomorphic cow shaped mutant)

(Getting amputated = worst day of life = Sapiens have shit medical care)

…..no NO NO.

I AM NOT GOING UNDER ANY MORE KNIVES.

I AM NOT GETTING ANY MORE BODY PARTS GRAFTED ONTO ME.

X-23 may have gotten her neurojack removed, but fuck that! No fucking brain surgery for this cyber fish! YOU HAVE TO BE AWAKE FOR THAT SHIT  
No leg prosthetics either, walking on that shit hurts. Wheel chair? Sapiens-built cities fucking suck for disabled infrastructure.

the hovering fish tail w/the anti grav tech fixes that shit

Open ocean is the only place where I can navigage using my e-m senses alone, california waters are hella murky and being able to navigate using magnetic fields alone was really cool.

first time i felt at peace using “my gift”

in the water, i dont have to think about the past. its swim or die.

I feel…feel better being “post/transhuman/whatever”with my cyber fish tail

yeah its not typical hominid body plan but whatever

im not the result of six billion years of evolution like the rest of you fucks

i was manufactured

im a synth, an artifical meat-based machine.

i will and can modify myself.

i was born in the lab and will use the lab to keep fixing this fuckshit meat of mine


	3. Entry 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eel on why ze picked Magda as a foster parent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original post: https://retrofittedfishmachine.tumblr.com/post/186062833006/entry-3

Met my foster “mom.”

Her name is Magda. Magda Maximoff.

She’s a doctor. Yeah, doctors

Specializes in family medicine and electro-magnetic powersets. A sapiens. Did a lot of work reversing the sterility plague on mutantkind after Transigen started poisoning the GMO food supply. (Baruch Hashem that someone else knows of their evils) 

apparently she took it personal after bigoted humans sterilized her against her will when she was younger for being roma

(fucking hell)

The therapist says I made a lot of progress by choosing a doctor as a foster parent. (I was coerced, had to pick SOMEONE)

Might as well pick someone who can give me decent medical-care. 

~~….im scared~~

~~shes been hurt like me but can i trust her.~~

at least she’s not making me live with her. i’m docked close to where she lives. 

she’s supposed to be married but the records didn’t say to who.

fucking weird. 

—

bova tried to introduce me to someone else in my care team. an elderly rabbi, one of the few holocaust survivors on genosha. someone who took the age-extension treatments that magneto’s biotech companies produced.

i….i declined. 

everything’s too much right now.

just…just too much.

going to hit up j-town with daken soon.


End file.
